A Heart of a Child
by Pixie Moon Angel
Summary: LHY. The first ten wanted to be kids again. The other two wanted to be adults. What happens when Destiny meddles and makes their wish come true? Can there be luv? Read to find out,please. RR! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, here's your Heero/Lita fic. I know it took a while for me to come out with an idea for one, but the important things is that I finally came up with one. Right? I hope that you enjoy this. I had the idea for this one night after my shower. As you know, I own none of these characters. If I do create someone, I'll be sure to tell ya right away, ok? That's all I can think of to say for now.  
  
SM girls (inners)- 19  
GBoys-20  
Trowa-21  
Hotaru-13   
Rini-9  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was just another typical day. Heero was typing away on his laptop, secluded in his private corner; Wufei was meditating; Duo was flipping through the thousand and some channels on the huge television in the comfortable living room of the country mansion that Quatre oh-so-graciously allowed them to stay in; Quatre was sipping mint teas while looking over some new music for his viloin; and Trowa was reading some novel by the open window, his hair blowing slightly in the cool, country breezes.  
  
From upstairs, there were sounds of shrieking, yelling and wailing. None of the guys moved since they already knew what all of the racket was.  
  
"That's my hair," Serena wailed, running down the stairs, trying to pry a certian pink-haired thorn in her side off of her hair.  
  
Rei was running down after them, her raven mane dripping wet, the only thing covering her body was a towel.  
  
"Both of you, knock it off," Rei shouted. "I said quit it!"  
  
"Stop the yelling," Ami pleaded. "This isn't polite!"  
  
Mina was the next to come down and then more yelling occured. Rei, Serena, Mina and Rini were the ones yelling at one another. No one could quite make out what was being said.  
  
Lita storlled down, not paying anyone any attention, and nearly fell down the last four steps because she tripped over Rini. Her voice was the next to join the argument.  
  
Hotaru, awakened from her nap by the ruckos, came down the steps cautiously. She stopped to stare at the argument with wide eyes.  
  
The five guys came into the "hallway" to see what all the commotion was about. They couldn't get a word in inchwise.  
  
"KNOCK IT OFF," yelled Quatre. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Quatre. "Sorry," he mumbled.  
  
"What's all of the yelling about," Heero asked in his monotone voice. Quickly, all of the girls started talking at once. He tried to get them to be quiet, but to no avail. Without warning, he took out his gun, clicked off the saftey, and shot three times at the ceiling. "One a time," he commanded. "You," he said, pointin at Mina. "What in hell is all of the yelling about."  
  
"None of your bussiness," Mina said, taking on an aloof tone.  
  
Heero growled and pointed his gun at her.  
  
"Heero Yuy," Quatre nearly shouted. "You put that gun down right now."  
  
Heero complied, scowling the whole time.   
  
"Thank you, Quatre," Mina beamed. She didn't fail to notice the blush on his cheeks. "Someone used the last of the shampoo. There's no more in the entire house. The conditioner, also. We think that it was Serena, but she says that it wasn't her."  
  
"But it wasn't me," Serena wailed, trying to keep her hair out of Rini's reach, who was desperatly trying to hurt Serena for supposedly using her conditioner.  
  
"Well, whoelse would it have been," screeched Rei.  
  
Silently, Duo slipped behind Trowa and started to walk down the hallway.   
  
"Wait a minute," Mina said, turning towards Duo. "Duo, get back here! You shampoo theif! I knew that your hair smelled like my shampoo!"  
  
"Not again, Duo," Rini said, running after him. "I warned you last time!"  
  
"Someone catch him," Rei shouted, running and keeping the towel around her.   
  
Wufei, who Duo had to run by to get out the door, stuck his foot out and tripped the braided pilot. Duo hit the ground hard, and rubbed his sore head. Before he could move once more, several girls jumped on him and pinned him down.  
  
Quatre sighed.   
  
"Better get some more shampoo before they throw a fit like last time," he said, turning to leave.  
  
Lita just stared at Heero, who was looking over his gun. There was just something about him that she couldn't get over. Then he looked up and saw her staring.  
  
"What do you want," he asked in his usual monotone.  
  
"Nothing," Lita said.  
  
"Then why were you staring," he asked, putting his gun away.  
  
"It's a free country," Lita said hotly. "I can stare if I want to."  
  
"Whatever," Heero said before he stalked off to get back to the love of his life, his laptop.  
  
Lita just rolled her eyes and walked away. That man was so...Oh, he made her blood boil. She walked over to where Ami was trying to get the girls to leave Duo alone.  
  
"Knock it off guys," Lita said.  
  
Duo got out from the dogpile and ran, in fear that they might do something else to him. Rini huffed and scowled after him.  
  
"I can't wait until I'm grown up," she said.  
  
"Yes, you can," Lita smiled. "Being grown up isn't all it's cracked up to be."  
  
"It's better than being a child," Hotaru whispered.  
  
"Being a child is great," Rei said. "You don't have all of these responsiblites and all of that junk."  
  
"Yeah, but you get to stay up as late as you want," Rini said. "And you can eat whatever you want and you never have anyone telling you what to do."  
  
"I wish," snorted Serena. "I'm grown up and everyone still tells me what to do."  
  
"Maybe if you acted your age," Ami said fondly, "we wouldn't tell you what to do."  
  
"That's not fair," Serena cried. "Being young is totally a blast. I wish I were young again."  
  
"No you don't," Rini said.  
  
"Yes, I do," Serena said.  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo!"  
  
"YesYesYesYesYesYes!"  
  
"It's gonna be a long day," Rei shouted over the yelling.  
  
"Yup," Lita said. "But wouldn't it be great to be young again?"  
  
"Yeah," Mina and Rei sighed.  
  
"I just wish that I were older," Hotaru sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wouldn't it be good to be little again," Duo asked aloud.  
  
"Yeah," Quatre said. "Being a child was fun."  
  
"Hmm..." was all Trowa said.  
  
"A child," Wufei asked. "Those were the most boring years of my life."  
  
"Hn," was Heero's response.  
  
"Being a kid was a blast," Duo laughed. "I was such a little terror."  
  
"I could believe it," Trowa said.  
  
*I wish I were a kid again,* Duo thought.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, Lita, Heero, Serena, Trowa, Rei, Wufei, Mina, Quatre, Ami, and Duo were thinking the exact same thing and the exact same moment.  
  
But Rini and Hotaru were having different thoughts. They wished, with all of their might, that they were grown up, just like the girls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Destiny looked into her mirror excitedly. First appeared the image of the girls and the guys, all wishing that they were children once more.  
  
"So they want to be kids," she asked herself.  
  
Then came the image of Rini and Hotaru, both wishing to be grown up.  
  
"And they want to be grown up," Destiny mused to herself. "Well, if it's upside down that they want it, who am I to object? This is going to be fun!"  
  
Silently, she picked up a small clock. It was divied into three sections. The first section was shaded to look like the morning sky. The second looked like the afternoon. The thrid was night. Destiny peered at the clock in wonderment. This was the life clock of the scouts and the gundam pilots. The grown-up scouts' faces, along with the gundam pilots' faces, were on the tips of hands, one face on each. These ten hands were in the "afternoon" section of the clock. The hands with Rini and Hotaru's faces were in the "morning" part, though Hotaru's was closer to the "afternoon" part than Rini's, Hotaru being older than Rini.  
  
Gently, Destiny opened the glass face of the clock and reversed the hands. Now the grown-ups would be kids and the kids would be adults. This was really gonna be fun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As night fell, the people in the mansion headed to their beds and slept without care. For the rest of this month and about two more, the group of thirteen were on their own. Quatre gave the servents the months off since they worked so hard and put up with everything around there.  
  
The servents left as soon as everyone was asleep.  
  
When the morning rolled around, Lita awoke to the beautiful sunrise. She yawned and streched. She hopped out of her bed and headed downstairs. Before she got to the door, she stepped on her night shirt and tripped, falling flat on her face.  
  
"Hey," she yelled. "What's the big idea? Hey, what's wrong with my voice? I sound like a kid! Why's everything so big around here?"  
  
Lita walked towards the mirror and peered in. What she saw made her blood run cold. She let out an ear-splitting scream, which awakened the other sleeping residents.  
  
"I'm five years old again," Lita shrieked. And so she was. Her night shirt was barely hanging onto one of her small shoulders. Her hair was shorter, now reaching her shoulders. She looked just like she had when she was five.  
  
Lita picked up her night shirt and ran out of her dopor, only to collide with the five-year-old version of Wufei.  
  
"Watch where you're going, onna," he said. Then he got a good look at her. "Hey! You're a baby."  
  
"Who are you calling a baby," she asked indignatly. "You're no older than I am!"  
  
He looked almost the same, except younger. He looked so cute! The others soon joined them in the hallway.  
  
"I'm little again," Duo shouted. "You guys are little again! What happened!"  
  
Duo's braid now only reached his shoulder blades. His cobalt eyes sparlked with mischeif and merriment. The rest of the guys hair hadn't changed very much.  
  
Serena's hair was styled like usual, but just the pigtails were shorter. Rei's hair reached her waist. Mina's was down and swished around her small bottom. Ami's was cut exactly the same as it always was.  
  
"What happened to Rini and Hotaru," asked Ami.  
  
"I don't know," Quatre said worridly.  
  
Just then, two doors opened and out strolled Rini and Hotaru. But there was something different about them. Rini's pajama shorts were tight fitting and looked like daisy-dukes and her shirt looked like a tube top. Hotaru's nightshirt came well past the middle of her tighs.   
  
"They're grown up and we're kids," Duo shouted excitedly.  
  
"What's going on here," Rini asked, looking around at the little five-year-olds that were her friends and family. Then she looked at Hotaru. "Hey, you're grown up!"  
  
"You too," Hotaru shouted excitedly.  
  
"This is going to be a long day," Trowa sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, that's all for now. I hope that you guys liked it. I'll try to write more soon, but only if I get 5 or more reviews, alright? Okay, I'm not in much of a talkative mood right now. Later Days, Loyal Readers. Review! Please? 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm tired of making big speeches and everything, so I'll try to keep this short and simple. I OWN NO ONE IN THIS FIC UNLESS I TELL YOU OTHERWISE. Got it? Good. I may make up a few people in this chapter and if I do, I'll tell you, alright? Well, on with this story!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We have to go shopping," Rini exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Oh no you don't," little Serena said. "You can't go anywhere without our permission."  
  
"Really," Rini asked in a sarcastic tone. "Let's back up a second here. You guys are about five years old. We're about ninteen. Thereby, you have to listen to us."  
  
"I'm not listening no one," Wufei huffed.  
  
"Oh, yes, you will," Hotaru said. "And if you don't, we're going to spank you and put you in time-out."  
  
"HA HA," Duo screamed, laughing his head off. "You're gonna get a spankin!"  
  
"MAXWELL," Wufei shouted, grabbing for his katana as Duo ran to hide behind Rini's legs.  
  
"No katana for you, little mister," Rini scolded, snatching his katana away and holding it just above his head, right out of his reach.  
  
"That's not fair," he shouted, jumping to reach his most prized possession.  
  
"Life's not fair," Rini said, putting his katana on top of a grandfather clock in the hallway. "I've always wanted to do that," she said with a smile.  
  
"Come on, children," Hotaru coaxed in her calm voice. "You guys must take a bath before we leave. You're coming with us."  
  
"Don't wanna bath," Duo shouted.  
  
"You'll take one by yourself or I'll give you one," Rini threatened.  
  
"I prefer to bathe alone, thank you," Duo said, sticking his nose up in the air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After everyone was bathed and dressed, Rini and Hotaru had to put them in carseats to get them all to stay still. They took away Heero's gun, and then three more that he got to. They made a sweep of the house and found all of his suitcases with his guns and ammo and other things of the sort and hid them from him.  
  
The kids were sitting in the foyer of the mansion, each one strapped into a carseat, waiting for Rini and Hotaru to finish getting ready. That took about an hour.  
  
"Hey," Serena said suspiciously. "Are those my clothes?"  
  
"Yup," Rini said, checking her reflection in the mirror.  
  
"And is that my make-up," asked Lita.  
  
"Yes," Hotaru answered. "We'll wash the clothes and return the make-up. Promise."  
  
"Where are we going," asked Mina excitedly.  
  
"To the mall," Rini said with a smile.  
  
"YAY," Duo cried. "WE GET TO GO TO THE MALL!"  
  
"Let's go," Hotaru said. "We can use one of Quatre's limos. Rini, you grab Serena and Duo on the first sweep, and I'll grab Lita and Heero. Then we can just grab whoever from there."  
  
The kids were picked up, while still in their carseats, and carried out into the bright sunlight. Duo was still singing about the mall as the put him in the limo and strapped in the carseat he was sitting in. The driver gave them funny looks but asked no questions.  
  
Soon, all of the children were buckled in and Rini and Hotaru climbed in between Wufei and Lita. The seating, from the left to the right, went: Wufei, Rini, Hotaru, Lita, Heero, Mina, Quatre, Ami, Duo, Rei, Trowa, and Serena.   
Serena and Mina started singing along with Duo ten minutes down the road. Wufei, who was tired of hearing Duo sing, found the television remote and threw it at Duo. But he missed and hit Quatre, who started crying, being only a child. Rini slapped Wufei's hand and scolded him for hitting Quatre. Then she made him apologize.  
  
"I will not," he shouted, crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air.  
  
"Do it or you'll be in a worl of trouble, mister," Rini cautioned.  
  
"Not gonna do it," he insisted stubbornly.  
  
"That's it," Rini said, reaching over and taking him out of his carseat. She bent him over her knee and spanked his little bottom, right there in front of everyone. Duo burst out laughing.  
  
"You better stop laughing, Duo," Hotaru cautioned. "If you laugh, you'll be next."  
  
Rini put Wufei back in his carseat, but he was holding his bum and looking like he might cry. He sniffled a few times and looked at Rini with hurt in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, baby," she cooed, taking him back out of his carseat and cuddling him on her lap. "I'm sorry. But you should behave. Now, now, don't cry."  
  
"Okay," he said, sniffling once more and then drying his eyes.  
  
"See, all better now," Rini said with a smile. And, as if Wufei's actions weren't enough to shock someone beyond disbelief, he hugged Rini.  
  
Everyone sat and stared for a moment, then Duo went back to his singing. This time, Serena, Mina, Rei, Quatre, and even Wufei joined in. Rini and Hotaru smiled affectionately, feeling just like mothers.  
  
"What's that," Lita asked in an awed voice, pointing out the window at a huge building.  
  
"That's the mall, sweetie," Hotaru said with a smile.  
  
"Wow," Duo said. "We're gonna have some fun here."  
  
No one failed to notice to devilish smile on the little braided one's face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's all for now. So, what do ya think? I'm having fun writting it, I know that. Well, Review and I'll write more. Later Days, Loyal Readers. 


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, you guys like this alot. I've gotten alot of response about little Duo. He's a little devil, ain't he? But he's so cute! How could you be made at a face like that? Well, I own no one unless I tell you that I do. So, now that that's covered, let us get on with this chapter and see what kind of mischeif Duo gets into!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Total mayhem belonged to the mall that day. Rini and Hotaru were running around, still not used to being ninteen-years-old, weren't helping get the ten children under control. Everyone was trying to get them under control and were failing miserably.  
  
Duo was the one causing the most trouble. He'd already helped Serena eat all of the ice-cream out of the ice-cream machine in the food court, he'd strewn clothes all over the place, he'd tried all of the shoes on (even the women's shoes.) and left them on the floors.  
  
Serena was eating all of the candy in the candy store, Ami was sitting ontop of a bookshelf, trying to concentrate on a picture book, Mina was messing with all of the make-up she could get her hands on, Rei was playing with the clothes, dressing up and admiring herself in the mirror, and Lita was looking through some kiddie cook books.  
  
Wufei was walking around with Rini, his small hand clutching her's. Trowa was playing with squirt guns with Quatre. And little Heero was watching all of this with distaste.  
  
Soon, Trowa made the mistake of shooting Heero with the squirt gun and froze in place. Heero growled in frustration and grabbed a Super-Soaker. That began the squirt gun war.   
  
Lita, who peered around a corner to see what all of the commotion was about, almost got squirted in the face. Then someone threw their squirt gun and almost hit her. She wailed as she saw a basketball flying at her head and covered her face.  
  
Heero jumped in front of her, saving her from both the offending basketball and the water at the same time. Lita looked up at Heero with happiness. She flung her arms around his neck and pressed her cheek to his.  
  
"Thank you, Heero," she cried. "You saved me!"  
  
Quickly, she kissed him on the cheek and he struggled to get away from her. As soon as he succeded at that, he began trying to wipe her kiss off, as well as her "girl cooties", as he called them.  
  
Duo thought that this was extremly funny and was laughing so hard that he fell off of the cashregister that he was peerched on. He was still clutching his sides as he rolled all over the floor. Ami, who thought that he was being totally annoying and disturbing, came up and kissed him. He started shouting and screaming and wiping his face.  
  
Rini and Hotaru finally rounded them all up and then some rude sales-lady came up to them.  
  
"You'll have to take these little monsters out of here and to the daycare," she said stuffily.  
  
"Alright," Rini said tiredly, picking Duo up and balancing him on her hip on his stomach and picking Wufei up and sitting him on her other hip. At this point, she was dead on her feet.  
  
Somehow, the two teenage girls managed to get the ten children to the daycare. They quickly left and headed straight for the spa.  
  
Duo looked around in awe at the huge daycare. He looked around at everything and thought about all of the trouble he could cause. Now, if only he had a partner in crime.....  
  
Looking around, Heero was the first one to come into his line of vision. He'd found his partner in crime!   
  
"Psst! Hey, Heero," Duo whispered.  
  
"What do you want," Heero asked.  
  
"Wanna make some trouble," Duo prodded devilishly.  
  
"Are you s-s- How do you say that word," Heero asked.  
  
"I don't know, but are you in or out," Duo pushed.  
  
"Can Lita come with us," Heero asked intrested.  
  
"Sure, just come on," Duo said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Seem familiar? Yup, same thing as last time. I'm lazy. I just want to keep you people on the edge of your seats. Well, I'm not going to go on and on like I usually do, so, REVIEW!  
Later Days, Loyal Readers. 


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4. I'm starting to run out of ideas.....Man, this is starting to suck. Anyone have any suggestions? If so, email me at BadCabbit@cuteandcuddly.com Your suggestions would be highly appreciated. And I would mention the person that gave me the ideas, rest assured. I would never use someone's suggestions and not tell who's idea it was. That's unethical. Is that how you spell that? I'm not sure. Well, I'm done with my talking so now you can sit back, get a snack maybe, and enjoy this chapter of this story! Have fun and I'll see you at the end! TTFN!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The drive home from the mall was a quiet one. Rini and Hotaru were furious. The children were all looking at the floor, scared to make one slight movement that would upset Rini and Hotaru after the stunt they'd just pulled. Man, where they going to be in trouble when they got home.  
  
"Why did you do it, Duo," Rini asked desperately, wanting to know what had possessed the five-year-old to do what he did.  
  
"I don't know," he mumbled.  
  
"And Heero," Rini said. "I never thought that you would go along with his tricks and pranks."  
  
"I'm sorry," Heero sniffled.  
  
"Lita, I'm very dissapointed in you," Rini said, rounding on the small brunette. "I would have thought that you knew better."  
  
Lita immedately burst out into tears. Her wails were enough to give Serena's a run for their money. Heero, who was seated beside her, patted her shoulder and helped to dry her tears.  
  
"It's alwight, Lita," he said soothingly. "It wasn't your fault. I per-per-per- What's that word?"  
  
"Persuaded," Hotaru said gently.  
  
"Yeah, that's it," Heero said with a smile. "I per-per-persuaded you to come along with us. It's all my fault."  
  
"Thank you, Heero," Lita said with a smile. "I don't blame you. I love you, Heero!"  
  
Once more, she kissed his cheek. And once again, he wiped at his cheek furiously.  
  
"I'm gonna die of girl cooties," he cried.   
  
The limo pulled to a stop and Rini and Hotaru unbuckled all ten of the little ones and told them to go play in the backyard.  
  
"I still can't believe what they did at the daycare," Rini said as they watched Lita skip off to the backyard, clasping tightly to Heero's small hand.  
  
"I know," Hotaru sighed. "We owe them twenty-five kindermats, twelve tables, thirteen jungle gym things, and I wonder if that lady's hair will ever be the same."  
  
"I'm not sure," Rini said, stiffling a small giggle. "After they tied her to that chair with all of that toilet paper and put all of that crazy-glue and ink and the choclate pudding in her hair, you have to wonder if SHE'LL ever be the same again."  
  
"I know," Hotaru laughed.  
  
"Oh, hello, Wufei," Rini said, just noticing the small Chineese boy standing beside her and looking up into her face. "Is here something you need?"  
  
"No," Wufei said, smiling and shaking his head. "I just wanted to come with you."  
  
"Alright, you can be our little helper," Rini said, taking his small hand into hers.  
  
"Hey," Mina said, standing in the yard with her hands on her hips. "Where are you going with my Wufei?"  
  
"We were just going to go inside and maybe make some cookies," Rini said with a smile.  
  
"Do you want to come too, Mina," Wufei asked, holding out his other hand to her.   
  
"Wherever my Wufei goes, I go," she said, clinging to his arm possessively.  
  
Rini and Hotaru giggled as they watched Mina cling to his hand and drag him into the house. They were so cute together and seeing Wufei act normal was definatly worth it.  
  
The kids played happily in the backyard. Rei and Quatre were building a sand castle in the sand box, talking happily. Trowa had a cupcake halfway to his mouth when he noticed Serena watching the tiny choclate morsel with hungry eyes. Gently, he broke it in half and gave her the bigger half. She smile and stuffed it into her mouth, muttering a thank-you around it. When she kissed his cheek, the small boy smiled.   
  
Duo was trying to climb a tree and Ami was watching with intense intrest. When he stepped on a rotten branch and tumble to the ground, she rushed to his side.  
  
"Are you alright, Duo," she asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm OK. I just have a boo-boo on my arm," he said, holding out his arm to show her the scratch.  
  
"Hold on," she said. Then she kissed the boo-boo.  
  
"What'cha do that for," Duo asked, looking from his scratch to her.  
  
"You had a boo-boo so I kissed it better for you," she explained joyfully.  
  
Mina and Wufei were soon run out of the kitchen for making more mess than helping. They joined Rei and Quatre in the sandbox and chatted happily with the other two small kids.  
  
Soon, Duo was playing tag with Ami and he made the huge mistake of running through the sandbox and trampling Wufei's part of the castle. Wufei quickly jumped to his feet and started chasing Duo, hitting the little America on the head with a stick. Everyone else looked on for a few minutes then went back to what they were doing.  
  
The children played for five more minutes before Hotaru and Rini called them back in for dinner. All of them stampeded in and climbed into chairs. They looked around hopefully for their food, which didn't come in the first three mintues. Duo started banging on the table with his fork and spoon and soon the others followed his lead.  
  
"We want food," all ten little voices chanted in unison.  
  
"Here's your food," Rini said in a frustrated tone as she sat a big platter of spagetti down in the middle of the table. Duo immedately dove at it and started to shove the food into his mouth. Rini pulled him back and sat him in his chair while Ami giggled. She dished them each out some of the delicious food and left them to eat so she could help Hotaru get the mess in the kitchen under control.  
  
The next dish that was served was greenbean cassarol. Some of the kids didn't care much for it, but the others did. Lita was putting another forkful of the delicious dish into her mouth when some hit her in the side of the face. With her mouth hanging open, she turned to face Heero.  
  
"Did you just flick food at me, Heero Yuy," she asked.  
  
Heero, who was still holding his fork up, smiled at her mischeviously and flicked another forkful at her. This time she ducked and it hit little Quatre right in the face. Lita grabbed a handful of her spaghetti and flung it at Heero. It hit him in the head and went all over his face.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT," Duo bellowed, throwing his whole plate of greenbean cassarol at Wufei.  
  
The food fight was on. Food was flying in every direction. The kids were getting hit and throwing food as if there were no tomorrow. Soon, they started throwing their drinks in each other's faces as well. Applejuice was all over the walls, making the food run down the perfect white walls.   
  
Hotaru backed into the room, carrying a large cheescake, and soon slipped on some noodles and fell. Luckily, the cake landed upright on the table, totally unharmed.   
  
Wufei rushed foward and grabbed two handfuls of the sweet confection. He stuffed one handful into his mouth and chucked the other at the back of Trowa's head. Trowa ducked and it hit Mina square in the face. She wiped the cake off of her face and tackled Wufei.  
  
Rini soon came in to see what all of the noise was about, and almost tripped over Hotaru. She almost had a heart-attack when she saw what was going on.  
  
"KNOCK IT OFF THIS INSTANT," she roared over the clatter.  
  
Everyone froze in their place. Heero, who was in the middle of smooshing cake into Lita's hair, looked around. Everyone looked at him expectantly.   
  
Rini helped Hotaru to her feet and began drilling the teenager for answers. Hotaru explained all of what happened, and as Rini turned to face the children once more, Hotaru scooped up some of the food lying on the floor and tapped Rini on the shoulder. Rini turned and got a facefull of spaghetti, greenbean cassarol and cheesecake mixed together. All of the kids gasped and waited for Rini's response.   
  
"Alright, if that's how you want to play, Miss Thang," Rini said, wiping the food out of her face. She grabbed the bowl of fruitcocktail that she was bringing in and dumped all of it's contents onto Hotaru's head. The food fight was once again started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the food fight ran it's course and everyone was tired out, Rini and Hotaru ushered the children upstairs. The kids were dead on their feet so the two teenagers had to bathe them and get them into their p.j's. When Duo caught sight of his pajamas, he wasn't all that pleased.  
  
"I don't wanna wear lamb pajamas," he protested, trying to pull the hood of the pajamas off. Duo, Heero, and Wufei were the three guys who had to wear lamb p.j's. Trowa and Quatre got bunny pj's. Serena and Rei got lamb p.j's. Ami, Lita and Mina got bunny p.j's. The girls had small sugar-pink ribbons at the necks and the boys had small babyblue ribbons at the necks.  
  
Lita yawned and climbed up into the sleeping bag that she was sleeping in. Heero climbed into the sleeping bag beside hers and she snuggled closer to him. That night, all of the kids were having a campout in the huge living room and Rini and Hotaru were sleeping on the huge pullout sofa so they would be close at hand if anything were to happen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Destiny peerd in on the twelve people in the mansion to see how things were going. As the food fight came onto the screen and played in perfect detail, Destiny started laughing so hard that she fell off of her seat and had to clutch her sides since they felt like they were going to split.   
  
Her mother, Fate, soon came into the room to see what all of the commotion was about. Destiny quikly hid the looking glass and sat back up at her vanity.  
  
"Destiny," Fate said in a curious tone, skimming the room with her intellegant eyes, "is there someone in here with you?"  
  
"No, Mother," Destiny said in her most innocent tone, brushing her long brown hair casually. "Why would you think that?"  
  
"Well, because I heard laughter and voices," Fate said.  
  
"That was me, Mother," Destiny said. "I was looking in on the mortals again."  
  
"Oh," Fate said, smiling at her child. "Well, next time, honey, keep the noise down. I was trying to conentrate."  
  
"On what, Mother," Destiny asked, turning to face her mother.   
  
"Something has disturbed the tapestary of life," she said in an off-hand voice. "Well, good night, dear child."  
  
Destiny paled at her mother's statement. Her mother would kill her if she found out about her practical joke. But, the funniness of this situation brought the smile back to Destiny's face. Now it wasn't only a practical joke on the mortal. The game had evolved. Now there was the challange of keeping this a secret from her ever-watchful mother. How fun this was turning out to be!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's all for now. I hope that you people like this. I'm liking writting this, that's for sure. I'm cutting it short, so, Later Days! REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5

Here's Chapter five. I'm sorry that it's taken so long to get this out. I've been working alot on them, though. I hope that these chapters will make up for the long wait. So, here's the long awaited chapter 5!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rini and Hotaru were watching the Saturday Morning cartoons with the kids when Heero's laptop started beeping. The kids didn't even turn around; they were too engrossed in watching the colorful characters parade around the screen.  
  
Hotaru opened the laptop and checked the email. Some mobile suits were attacking the colony and the gundams were needed.  
  
"We have to do something," Rini said when she looked at the email. "We'll have to take the gundams out ourselves."  
  
"Right," Hotaru said. "Let's g--"  
  
But before she could get the "go" part all of the way out of her mouth, their sailor scout communicators started beeping. Hotaru turned her's on and was looking into the face of Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Amara-papa," Hotaru cried joyfully.  
  
"Hotaru, what in the world happened to you?! You're all grown up," Urnaus shouted.  
  
"No time to explain," Hotaru said seriously. "What's the trouble."  
  
"Monsters," Urnaus shouted over the sounds of screams. "We need the inners down here!"  
  
"They can't come," Hotaru said. "I'll be there soon!"  
  
She clicked off her communicator and turned to Rini.  
  
"Looks like you'll be going solo," Hotaru said grimly.  
  
"Ok," Rini said. "Good thing Duo taught me some of the controls to the gundams one time. Now, you get going and I'll find the hanger again. They changed it's entrance since the last time I found it."  
  
"Right," Hotaru responded before turning into Sailor Saturn, the sailor scout of distruction, and running out of the house.  
  
"Duo," Rini called. "Duo, come here, honey."  
  
"Yeah," the five-year-old said, looking up at Rini.  
  
"Darling, do you know where the gundam hanger is," Rini asked.  
  
"Uh.....," he said, scratching his head. "No?"  
  
"Oh, great," Rini moaned. "When he fell out of that tree yesterday he must have gotten slight amnesia."  
  
"I have a gundam," Duo said proudly. "His name is Deathscythe! We fly around like this!"  
  
He spread his out like airplane wings and began running around the room, making "Woosh" noises. Rini groaned in frustration then turned to Wufei.  
  
"Wufei, do you know where the gundam hanger is," she asked in a sweet voice.  
  
"Uh...," Wufei said, turning to look at Heero. Heero shook his head slightly. "What are gundams?"  
  
"Where'd Hotaru go," Serena asked.  
  
"Scout bussiness," Rini said.  
  
"Why didn't you go," Rei asked.  
  
"Because I have something else to do," Rini said.  
  
"Whatcha' gonna do," Mina asked.  
  
"I have to fight other monsters," Rini said paitently.   
  
"Why," Lita asked.  
  
"Because they'll destroy everything if I don't destroy them," Rini answered.  
  
"Ok, Serena said cheerfully. "We'll go help Hotaru, then!"  
  
"No, don--," but before she could finish her sentence, the small girls were already transforming into the planetary soldiers.  
  
"Moon Cosmic Dream Action!  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
In a flash of multi-colored lights, the five little girls transformed into the "pretty soldiers" of love and justice, only smaller.  
  
"You guys can't help," Rini said. "You're too little!"  
  
"No, we're not," Serena cried, putting her little hands on her little hips.  
  
"I bet your powers don't even work right," Rini said in a high-and-mighty way.  
  
"They do so," Lita cried.  
  
"Show me," Rini said.  
  
"Alright," Lita said.  
  
She rubbed her hands tpgether and concentrated.  
  
After a few moments, the best she could manage were a few sparks and a small electric current that made the rest of Heero's hair stand on end when Lita touched his hand.  
  
"Aw, it's no good," little Lita wailed.  
  
"Okay, Rei, your turn," Rini sighed.  
  
"Alright, here we go," Rei said. But sadly, all she could manage was a small flickering flame that burned on her fingertip for a fraction of a second.  
  
"Dang," Rei whined.  
  
"Ami," Rini said.  
  
"I'll give it a shot," Ami said meekly. Her outcome was a few icicles on the still ceiling fan.  
  
"Mina, do you want to try," Rini asked.  
  
"No, thank you," Mina said. "If their's doesn't work, why should mine?"  
  
"Point taken," Rini said.  
  
"Hey! I remember where it is," Duo cried suddenly, yanking on Rini's hand. "Come on! Follow me!"  
  
Duo ran down the hall as fast as his little legs would carry him, with Rini close behind him.  
  
They soon stood in front of a grandfather clock in one of the hallways. This clock was the same one that Rini had put Wufei's katana on. {Remember that? I think that was in Chapter 2 where she took his katana away.}  
  
"Just set the clock to ten 'o clock backwards, and then then the secret panel will open up," Duo cried joyfully. "Oh, but you have to press that little red button above the six and then set it, while you're still holding the button, or it won't work."  
  
"Thanks, Duo," Rini said, kissing his cheek. "You've always been a buddy."  
  
"Who's gonna watch us while you're gone," Duo asked.  
  
"One of the butlers," Rini explained. "His name is Gaston. He's a bit old so I want you guys to be good until Hotaru and I get back. Stay out of trouble, you hear?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Duo said. Rini didn't notice, but behind his back, he had his fingers crossed.  
  
Rini watched him run down the hallway then turned back to the clock. She set it exactly as Duo had said and the clock slid to the right, revealing a door. Rini opened it and stepped inside.  
  
Sure enough, there were the gundams. But which one would she pilot? Deathscythe, of course!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We have a baby-sitter now," Serena wailed in distress.  
  
"Yup," Duo said. "Rini said for us to be good because the man, Gaston, is kinda old."  
  
"Baby-sitters aren't supposed to be old men," Lita said. "They're supposed to be teenage girls!"  
  
"This guy's a butler," Duo said.  
  
"You must be the children Miss Rini asked me to watch," said a kind voice from behind them.  
  
They all turned around to see an old man smiling at them warmly. His neat hair was snowy white, as was his mustache. His wrinkles made him look wise, not old. Serena knew who this man was immedetaly.  
  
"GRANDPA," she cried, running to the old man and flinging herself into his arms.  
  
"Bunny," he said joyfully. {In japeneese, I think that Serena's name translates to "Bunny of the Moon." So, I thought that her nickname should be Bunny.} "You're as cute as a button! Rini explained everything to me."  
  
"Rini said he was old, but she didn't say he was ancient," Duo whispered to Mina.  
  
"Shh," she hissed, elbowing him in the side. "Mr. Moon is a very nice man."  
  
"How would you little rascals like to hear a story," Serena's grandfathr asked.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute here," Heero said, walking up to Grandpa. {Hey, I own grandpa. Just thought I'd let you know.} "Why would Rini tell you about this?"  
  
"Because Grandpa is an immortal, a survivor of the first Crystal Tokyo, and not really my grandpa at all," Serena explained. "He's really my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-  
great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandpa."  
  
"Wow, all of that in one breath," Duo muttered to no one in particular.  
  
"But I just call him my grandpa," Serena said. "He was Serenity's grandpa, so in a sense, he's mine, too. He knows everything about us and our past.  
  
"Come on, Bunny," Grandpa said, sitting down on the sofa. "All of children gather around and I'll tell you a story of the Crystal Tokyo of the past."  
  
"Yay," Serena cried, hopping onto his lap. "Come on, Trowa! There's room up here for you, too!"  
  
Trowa sat on one of the elderly man's knees while Serena sat on the other. The man told them the story of the day of the fall of Crystal Tokyo, but halfway through the enchanting tale, he fell asleep. Serena giggled.  
  
"Now we'll never hear the ending," Duo pouted.  
  
"Oh, Duo," Ami said affectionately. "You've heard this story before. Serena and the rest of us told it to you when we told you who we really were."  
  
"Yeah, but he was a really good story-teller," Duo whined.  
  
Heero grabbed Lita's hand and led her out of the room totally unnoticed. When she opened her mouth to question him, he put one of his small fingers onto her lips, signaling her to be silent. He led her to the very same gradfather clock that hid the entrance to the gundam hanger. He hoisted Lita up onto his shoulders and gave her instructions on how to open the entrance.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for chapter 5. How did you like it? Well, who knows, I might even have another surprise for you later. Well, later days, Loyal Readers! REVIEW! 


	6. Chapter 6

This is Chapter 6. As you already know from my previous chapters, I own no one unless I tell you that I do. So, consider this my wonderful disclaimer. I know that I usually wait for five reviews before I update a story, but I thought that I'd go ahead and give you guys this chapter since I haven't updated in like....forever. So, consider this my early christmas gift to y'all. Enjoy this chapter and this story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once they were inside of the hanger, the small pair of brunettes were hopelessly lost. After five minutes of wandering, they soon lost each other. Heero could hear the echos of Lita's footsteps and she would sniffle once in awhile. She was lost, lonely, and crying.  
  
Lita walked past the Sandrock and the Nataku. Their faces scared her and she wanted to stop looking up at them, but somehow, they were besutiful to her, like individual pieces of art.  
  
"Heero," Lita called fearfully. "Heero, I'm lost! I don't know where I am!"  
  
"Just keep looking for Wing Zero," Heero called. He was trying to take her mind away from the fact that they were lost.  
  
"I've found it," Lita called. "Heero! Come quick! I've found Wing Zero!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know, that was short. Not much of a christmas present, eh? Well, I beg you forgiveness, then. Want to know what the little ones are going to do now that they found Wing Zero? You'll have to review if you want to see the next chapter! HA-HA! Later Days, Loyal Readers! REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 7

This is Chapter 7. I OWN NO ONE UNLESS I TELL YOU OTHERWISE! So, now that we have that all cleared up, let's get on with this chapter!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero found his was to Lita soon enough. Together, they stared up at Wing Zero. He found the elevator platform and stepped onto it. Lita quickly followed. Heero pressed the buton and the platform began to rise.  
  
At the opening of Wing Zero's cockpit, Lita hesitated.  
  
"What are you doing," Heero asked.  
  
"What are we going to do," Lita asked.  
  
"Rini's going to need some help," Heero said. "We're going to be her back-up."  
  
"Alright," Lita said relented unwillingly. She took his hand and he helped her into the cockpit.  
  
They started up Wing Zero and opened the hanger.  
  
"Are we going to be okay," Lita asked, slightly fearfully, looking at the picture of the vastnessof space on the monitor.  
  
"I'll protect you," Heero said.  
  
And without surther ado, the blasted out of the hanger and out into space, both of them working the controls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another short chapter, I know. Sorry about it. But there will be more where this comes from, as long as you review. Well, Later Days, Loyal Readers! REVIEW! 


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, this is the 8th chapter. I know that I have been neglecting this story, and that's bad, but I just can't help it! I have started another story, and I'm getting so frustrated with this one that I almost deleted it the other day. Luckily, I stopped myself. So, here's this chapter! Enjoy! ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In space, the battle wasn't going so well. Heero and Lita had gotten lost trying to find Rini and were ambushed by some mobile suits. They were winning now, but it wasn't looking very good. At best, they would be able to destory the last two suits before Wing Zero would be done for.  
  
"Looks like this is my last battle," Little Heero said sadly.  
  
"Don't give up, Heero," Lita cried. "You just have to believe in yourself! And you have to believe in Wing Zero. Somehow, we'll make it through this! I just know we will....."  
  
At that moment, Deathscythe came flying their way and took out the two remaining suits with ease. Of course, Rini could reach all of the controls by herself.  
  
"What are you two doing out here," Rini demanded, her angry face coming onto the monitor.   
  
"Saving your butt," Lita and Heero said together.   
  
"If we hadn't come along, those suits would have launched a surprise attack on you and your teenage butt would have been toast," Heero informed.  
  
"Thank you," replied a greatful Rini. "Now, let's get back to the mansion, ok?"  
  
"Right," the two small pilots said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's it for now. I know that it's short, but I ran out of ideas for this chapter. So, I'm going to try to get another chapter out soon. Later Days, Loyal Readers! Review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Well, it has been a long time, hasn't it, readers? I sincerly apologize from the bottom of my heart for the lack of updates. But now I am going to be trying to _finally _finish some of these fics, if not all of them. So, without further ado, here we go with the long awaited Chapter 9!

****

Chapter 9

With skilled easy, Heero piloted the gundam back into the hanger and helped Lita out after getting out himself. She had been right. All he had to do was believe in himself and things would turn out. What else had she been right about all of these years? He had never listened to her before. And why would he? He was Heero Yuy! He didn't need someone to tell him what to do, and certainly not a _girl_...

"Lita?"

"Yes, Heero?" She looked up from tying her shoes. Those emerald eyes killed him everytime.

"Thanks... for the advice... You're pretty smart. For a girl."

"Aww, Heero!"

The small brunette girl flung herself into his arms. Their eyes met for a moment.

"What are you doing, Lita?"

"You'll see."

Her face moved closer.

"Lita, stop, you're making me nervous. What are you doing?"

Closer.

"What are you doing?!"

Closer, until... _kiss!_

"ACK! GIRL COOTIES!!!!!!!"

Lita smiled as Heero ran around, wiping his face. He sure was cute when he was acting like that...

As a perfect oppsite to this situation, darkness loomed over the mansion. A large shadow blotted out the sun. The kids ran out, soon accompined by Rini and Hotaru who had just gotten back.

"What is it," cried Serena.

"I don't know..." Hotaru's voice was weak.

"Hotrau, are you o--"

There was a thud. Rini turned to look at her friend. Hotaru was laying on the ground, not moving, bleeding from a stomach wound. A large knife with an intractly carved handle was sticking out of her stomach. It was one of Wufei's knives.

The shadow advacned on the group. The form it held now was that of a large cloaked person.

"You must all pay..." The voice seemed to chill them all to their bones.

Darkness enveloped the mansion, destroying **everything** on the grounds...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own no one. -tears-  
  
FINAL CHAPTER!!!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Well, I do hope you are happy now, you impudent young girl," a stern woman's voice said. "You've ruined the lives of twelve people! And you caused their deaths! What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"I was only trying to make them happy..." came the soft reply. "They wished..."  
  
"Mortals wish for many a thing! That does not mean that what they wish for will make them happy! They are never happy. That is the way of them."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mother..."  
  
"No, you'll apologize to THEM. They're waking up."  
  
The group of twelve was, in fact, just waking up. They looked around. Everything was a blinding white, yet blue at the same time. From somewhere, there were celestial voices singing in a forgein language. It was so beautiful... Then their eyes fell upon the two figures, though they couldn't really be described as figures. They seemed to be human, but there was just something from the look of them that told you that they weren't human at all.  
  
"Where are we," asked little Heero.  
  
"You, Heero Yuy, are at the Gates of Fate. I, Fate, welcome you. And, may I present my daughter, Destiny, who has something to say to the lot of you. Destiny."  
  
Fate gave her daughter a small push in the direction of the group. Destiny was wringing her hands, not looking up at them. She couldn't meet their eyes.  
  
"Are we dead," asked Serena.  
  
"Well, you see, the funny thing about that is, Life is just a dream, you know. It's never ending."  
  
"Destiny! You are not to speak of such things with the mortals! Now, go on."  
  
"Yes, Mother..." She looked shyly at the group. "It was I who made you how you are now. I am sorry. I heard your wish when I was gazing into the mirror, and I wanted to make you all happy... I am sorry..."  
  
"What mirror," quizzed Hotaru.  
  
"We are not allowed to discuss such things, dear," Fate said gently. "Destiny, go to your room." The girl sent the group one last apologetic look, then hurried off to do as her mother said. "I apologize for her. She is young. She really does mean well. But now, down to business."  
  
Fate waved her celestial hand and a golden, elegant door appeared next to the group.   
  
"That door will take you home. I apologize for the inconvenience. Your memories will all be wiped when you step through that door. Go on, now, and live your lives well."  
  
The group walked through, and the light enveloped them...  
  
It was just another typical day. Heero was typing away on his laptop, secluded in his private corner; Wufei was meditating; Duo was flipping through the thousand and some channels on the huge television in the comfortable living room of the country mansion that Quatre oh-so-graciously allowed them to stay in; Quatre was sipping mint teas while looking over some new music for his viloin; and Trowa was reading some novel by the open window, his hair blowing slightly in the cool, country breezes.  
  
From upstairs, there were sounds of shrieking, yelling and wailing. None of the guys moved since they already knew what all of the racket was.  
  
"That's my hair," Serena wailed, running down the stairs, trying to pry a certian pink-haired thorn in her side off of her hair.  
  
Rei was running down after them, her raven mane dripping wet, the only thing covering her body was a towel.  
  
"Both of you, knock it off," Rei shouted. "I said quit it!"  
  
"Stop the yelling," Ami pleaded. "This isn't polite!"  
  
Mina was the next to come down and then more yelling occured. Rei, Serena, Mina and Rini were the ones yelling at one another. No one could quite make out what was being said.  
  
Lita storlled down, not paying anyone any attention, and nearly fell down the last four steps because she tripped over Rini. Her voice was the next to join the argument.  
  
Hotaru, awakened from her nap by the ruckos, came down the steps cautiously. She stopped to stare at the argument with wide eyes.  
  
The five guys came into the "hallway" to see what all the commotion was about. They couldn't get a word in inchwise.  
  
"KNOCK IT OFF," yelled Quatre. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Quatre. "Sorry," he mumbled.  
  
"What's all of the yelling about," Heero asked in his monotone voice. Quickly, all of the girls started talking at once. He tried to get them to be quiet, but to no avail. Without warning, he took out his gun, clicked off the saftey, and shot three times at the ceiling. "One at a time," he commanded. "You," he said, pointing at Mina. "What in hell is all of the yelling about."  
  
"None of your bussiness," Mina said, taking on an aloof tone.  
  
Heero growled and pointed his gun at her.  
  
"Heero Yuy," Quatre nearly shouted. "You put that gun down right now."  
  
Heero complied, scowling the whole time.   
  
"Thank you, Quatre," Mina beamed. She didn't fail to notice the blush on his cheeks. "Someone used the last of the shampoo. There's no more in the entire house. The conditioner, also. We think that it was Serena, but she says that it wasn't her."  
  
"But it wasn't me," Serena wailed, trying to keep her hair out of Rini's reach, who was desperatly trying to hurt Serena for supposedly using her conditioner.  
  
"Well, whoelse would it have been," screeched Rei.  
  
Silently, Duo slipped behind Trowa and started to walk down the hallway.   
  
"Wait a minute," Mina said, turning towards Duo. "Duo, get back here! You shampoo theif! I knew that your hair smelled like my shampoo!"  
  
"Not again, Duo," Rini said, running after him. "I warned you last time!"  
  
"Someone catch him," Rei shouted, trying to run after Duo and keep her towel on, all at the same time.  
  
Wufei, who Duo had to run by to get out the door, stuck his foot out and tripped the braided pilot. Duo hit the ground hard, and rubbed his sore head. Before he could move once more, several girls jumped on him and pinned him down.  
  
Quatre sighed. "Better get some more shampoo before they throw a fit like last time," he said, turning to leave.  
  
Lita just stared at Heero, who was looking over his gun. There was just something about him that she couldn't get over. Then he looked up and saw her staring.  
  
"What do you want," he asked in his usual monotone.  
  
"Nothing," Lita said.  
  
"Then why were you staring," he asked, putting his gun away.  
  
"It's a free country," Lita said hotly. "I can stare if I want to."  
  
"Whatever," Heero said before he stalked off to get back to the love of his life, his laptop.  
  
Lita just rolled her eyes and walked away. That man was so...Oh, he made her blood boil. She walked over to where Ami was trying to get the girls to leave Duo alone.  
  
"Knock it off guys," Lita said.  
  
Duo got out from the dogpile and ran, in fear that they might do something else to him. Rini huffed and scowled after him.  
  
"I can't wait until I'm grown up," she said.  
  
Lita looked up. Heero was watching her from the doorway.  
  
"Why are you staring," she asked, mocking him. The others around her continued to argue.   
  
"It's a free country," he mocked her. "I can stare if I want to."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, I can do this!"  
  
She walked up and, puckering her lips, kissed Heero squarely on the lips. They lingered for a momnet or two, then Lita pulled back.  
  
"Ew," Heero said. "Girl cooties." He was still smiling, and kissed her back.  
  
_Fin..._


End file.
